I know what you are...
Do not proceed to read this story if you are against...lewd actions. Seriously, I am warning you. This story may or may not be canon until I say so. Year 197 In the throne room of what once was a sacred palace made of bright white marble, heavily decorated with gilded treasures, paintings and statues of Saradomin. Now its walls are covered with slabs of meat and blood, hanging on its cieling were veiny organic ropes that spewed out blood on every pulse. The vile stench of blood and pus fills the air. A man stands alone. Clad in lovingly sculpt armour, decorated with intricate designs, his helmet sporting a horsehair crest, a symbol of rank and honour, in his hands is a kingly sword, the sight of the man was glorious if his metal caccoon was not dented and badly bloodied. Then man plunges his sword into the meat-covered floor before collapsing on his knees, holding onto its grip, acting as a support. Before him stood a woman, a she-demon. She was the exact opposite of the warrior.Her hips were wide and deliciously round, They swayed at every step she takes closer to the warrior. The she-demon halts. She bends over and smiles maliciously, the two are now face to face. "You.." the warrior muttered. The man could not think nor see straight, but he knew who was before him. Before he could say another word, the demon relieves him of his helmet, unveiling his facial appearance. He was a man in his forties, his cheek bones stood out slightly. He had brooding eyes, a scar across his lips, and his hair was short-cropped. The demon sweeps her tongue across her lips, salivating and panting, her intentions were clear. "I shouldn't have...It was a mistake..I thought I could change you! No, I was bllind. I should have killed you when I first set my eyes upon you!" The man shouted. The demon ignored his words and strokes his chin with her nimble finger, her skin was soft and purplish-blue hue. "Oh my, such anger." the demon smirks. "If it weren't for your mother's love..my love..." he said, leaving his sentance hanging. "shhh...Father, you regret more than you scold." The demon snickers. "I know what you are, '''Dalia'''. You feed on the souls of men and women...You feed on them to grow stronger. I should have seen this, I could have stopped this." the man's eyes turned pink and his eyelids were swollen. "When you were a child, you were the daughter I have always wanted...Innocent, carefree and loving, But now..I don't know what happened..That girl who I have always loved disappeared. And you killed her." The man breaks down into tears as he spoke, letting out soft sobs. "And I am grateful that you brought me into this world, Father. Do not fret, do not cry. I will make you proud, I will achieve what the Guild of Talisman, The Silver link chain and dear Thuban could not." Dalia is now on her knees, body held erect. Her father's misery only made her more excited and anxious, her panting grow faster and louder, her tender fleshy lumps heaves as she breathes. She smelt sweet, this was normal among she-demons. "Whore! you are not my daughter! Scourge of Saradomin!" In rapid succession, Dalia places her hands on his cheeks and kisses him with fiery passion, piercing his lips with her tongue and massages his softly. He could not react, he was caught by surprise. Dalia's wings stretches out and covers her father. The very much alive walls laughs hysterically, some of the mouths were smiling perversively. Dalia probes further before pulling away from him. Dalia's father could feel his lifeforce leaving his body, He stares at the demon-whore in disbelief. "I know what you are...you are my heresy." He mutters under his breath in his last seconds. As he dies, Dalia replies "I love you father.." the she-demons hugs her late father "And you will always be mine forever." This story may or may not be canon until I say so.